


Peanut-Butter Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Bondage, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rough Oral Sex, Underage - Adult/Minor, Underage - Minor/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seven-year old Lance tries something new with his friend Keith.They want Gunther the Holt dog to make them feel good.Shiro catches them and decides to make Lance feel much, much better.





	Peanut-Butter Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Woodland Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407670) by foxkitsune. 



Lance crouched down.

The woods were a scary place to wait alone. A low howl of wind whisked through the trees, which made the leaves rustle and branches shake, and the noise came from just about everywhere, so that the whole place came alive with various sounds. The deer sound high-pitched and strange, like an old squeaky toy or an old cartoon, while the foxes sounded just like a baby screaming whenever they made noises. He hated being alone.

It was also pretty muddy and dirty, too, which made his shoes all brown and sticky and left small footprints everywhere he walked, as loud squelches echoed out about the clearing where he tried to remain hidden out of sight. The upturned tree was uncomfortable to sit upon, but it was the only place where he could rest after the long walk. A few birds would sometimes land in the clearing, where they chirped loud and beautiful songs, only to fly away again when some badger or squirrel would dart through the area.

A loud crack echoed through the shadows. Lance squeaked and ducked down, as he hoped that no dog-walkers or hikers would come through and ask whether he needed help, but – with a loud sigh – he saw it was only Keith with a large grey dog at his side, which panted for breath and danced back-and-forth in the mud with loud yips. The dog was familiar. It was Gunther from the Holt household, with a bright red collar around its neck.

“We got to be quick,” muttered Keith.

Lance jumped down off the fallen tree, where he fell onto his knees, and – holding out his arms wide – the dog ran straight for him in big bounds, before diving into his arms and knocking him flat onto his back where he grunted in response. Gunther licked and slobbered all over his face, with a rough and warm tongue that was oddly ticklish and comforting, but his breath was bad and smelled like old fish or iron. Lance pushed him away.  

He sat upright and scratched the back of Gunther’s hind legs, which sent one foot twitching in the air with rapid kicks as the nerve was struck, and Lance – with loud laughter – nearly missed how Keith stripped off his jeans and stood only in a red-and-white jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. It the first time he ever saw another pee-pee. It was small and thin, more like a ‘nub’ than anything else, sat over a pair of taut and tight testicles, and Lance blushed to see that the bald area was not much different to his area. Lance whispered:

“We won’t get caught, will we?”

“No,” said Keith. “It took your parents like an hour to drive here, right? My brother moved here after Pops died; no one ever comes this far out, except maybe the forest ranger on checks, and Shiro has to grade papers and stuff, so he won’t be out. Look, did you bring everything? I managed to convince Shiro to dog-sit, so I did my part in all this, Lance.”

“Yeah, I got the handcuffs and the peanut butter.” Lance crawled over to his rucksack. “Is it okay that they have fur on them? I had to steal them from my sister, but Allura only had this pair with like pink fur all over them. They still stay closed, though!”

“Er, I guess? The guys at school never said much about them.”

“Okay, so what do we do now, then?”

Lance opened his bag and pulled out the two items. The peanut butter was a brand that Keith told him would be safe for dogs, without any poisons, and the handcuffs came complete with a key that he hooked onto his bag for safe-keeping while he smiled bright. He took them over into the clearing, where the mud was more minimal and dirt ground more solid, and instead started to strip off his clothing with a low hum of his favourite song.

The cold breeze made his nipples stand erect, as he pulled off his jacket and shirt. He folded them just how Allura taught him, before placing them neatly on a nearby tree-stump, and quickly made work of his trousers and shoes in turn, until he was fully naked in the woods. It was weird to be naked in a public place. The wind was good against his pert and plump buttocks, while his tiny cock started to turn half-erect with confusing sensations and emotions, as his hands roamed over his body torn between concealment and exploration.

A finger caught at his nipple. Lance squeaked out in pleasure, as a jolt of electricity ran through his entire form, and he panted for breath as the small nub throbbed afterward, enough that he brought two small fingers up again to pull and twist at the nipple. He soon grew fully hard, just how Keith warned him he would, but his cock was now standing up and throbbed with weird feelings that didn’t make sense, as if he had to explode with pee or was getting a warm massage, and he threw back his head as he played with his nipples.

Keith was on all fours by a large tree; Lance giggled as he saw the small hole between his parted cheeks, which was brown and wrinkled and winked each time Keith moved a little, and – flushed red with arousal – Lance watched with an eager eye as Keith found a long root from one tree that came in and out of the ground with strange loops. The handcuffs went underneath one such loop, before Keith sat upright and signalled him over.

“Okay, you can lie down here,” said Keith.

Lance ran over and jumped down onto the ground. It was uncomfortable underneath a naked back, as well as cold and scratchy from lots of leaves and branches, but he soon forgot all of that when Keith climbed onto his chest and placed his knees underneath his armpits. The half-hard cock of Keith stared him in the face. It brushed against his chin and lips, as Keith innocently took his hands and pulled them up to the handcuffs, and – magazines and gossip from the upper-years now forgotten – Lance barely noticed his hands locked into place.

He instead swallowed whole the boy-cock before him. Keith cried out and fell forward, while Gunther barked and whined and danced about in the clearing not far away, but Lance heard nothing except the low pants and moans from Keith, who was now so hard that Lance furrowed his brow in confusion at new sensations. The cock was hard inside, but the skin was soft and slid over the hardness with great ease, while the slit tasted kind of like asparagus.

Keith struggled to grab at the peanut butter, placed just beside them, but soon – as Lance bobbed his head like the older boys bragged about – a loud pop echoed out around them, with a familiar sweet smell as Gunther bounded out with large wags of his tail. Lance hollowed his cheeks with a low moan, as a trail of saliva ran down the corners of his mouth, and Keith swore with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, before awkwardly slapped at Lance’s red face and panting hard for breath. He bore dilated eyes and parted lips.

“L-Let me turn around,” said Keith. “I can get Gunther to lick the peanut butter from you then, so you get to feel good, too, but – i-if you keep. . . if you keep sucking me, I think I’m going to pee in your mouth. I feel good, but like I have to pee real bad.”

“Matt said that just means you have to ‘come,” chirped Lance.

“Yeah, well, James told me we’re too young to come.”

Keith pulled back just enough to turn around. The winking hole now stared Lance in the face, as he licked his lips and moved to try something new, but – as his tongue rested a mere inch from the winking invitation – Keith was already slathering his genitals with peanut butter, enough that the cold over his hot erection was too much to bear. He cried out in pleasure and yanked hard at the handcuffs, as he writhed and groaned and spread his legs wide, only for Keith to pour much more over his testicles until they were sticky and wet and cold.

“G-Gunther,” called Keith. “Come get!”

Lance managed to lick at Keith’s hole just in time, as already Gunther was between his legs, and – with warm panting breaths – sniffing at his cock with ticklish warmth from his furred muzzle and long whiskers. It was almost too much to bear. Lance moaned low into Keith’s hole, until Keith swore loud and shoved his buttocks over Lance’s lips, as he knocked back Lance’s head with them and awkwardly angled his cock until it was over his mouth.

“Suck me again, Lance,” spat Keith.

It was not a request. The sheer force and violence only turned Lance on all the more, as he opened his mouth wide and Keith rammed his tiny cock inside, and – with the curve to the small cock following the curve of his throat – it was even easier from such an angle. Keith throat-fucked him in earnest, while Lance hummed and moaned and enjoyed providing such pleasure to another human being, but then . . . by sheer surprise . . . Gunther licked.

The pleasure was unlike anything imaginable, as that rough tongue lapped at his cock and balls with earnest excitement, until the sensations merged into something indescribable . . . _cold nose against the ridge of the head, flexible tongue curling around the shaft, hot and moist breath catching at his taut balls_. . . Lance practically screamed, as he yanked hard at the root and bucked fast against Gunther. It was good, so good! He broke into a sweat while tears poured down his eyes, as he desperately sought such impossible pleasure.

Keith bucked into his throat faster and faster, as Lance let out mumbled sounds . . . _‘oh, oh, oh, hmm, ah, ah’_. . . vibrations blasted around Keith’s cock, which suddenly twitched and bounced in his throat, and – with a loud scream – fingernails raked down his sides and Keith shoved his cock balls deep into his mouth. There followed loud pants and gasps, which were so deeply arousing, until Keith groaned and pulled out with a loud slurp. A line of saliva linked the cock to swollen lips, until Keith collapsed at his side and the line was broken.

The little chest shot up and down, as his heart was almost visible against his chest. He was red all over, at some point he had removed even his shirt, and his eyes were rolled back almost white as his toes and fingers curled against the mud. Lance watched with interest, until – as Gunther licked at the butter that dripped from balls to hole – an overwhelming orgasm ripped through his body for the first time in his life. It was heaven.

“ _Holy fucking shit_ ,” screamed Lance.

Every nerve was lit aflame. He arched his back and gripped hard at the handcuffs, until the metal chains left imprints in his tiny hands, and he choked on saliva as his cock twitched and pleasure washed over him like a literal wave, as he basked in the quickly coming after-glow. The cold wind brush over his reddened skin, while Gunther continued to lap at his genitals, but the pleasure added onto pleasure turned almost painful, and he was forced to nudge Gunther away with his feet and bring his legs up to hide his genitals from exploring tongue.

“Oh,” called a voice. “That hardly seems fair, Lance.”

Lance froze. A cold terror washed through his body, as Keith – with a loud curse – snatched up his clothing and ran away, leaving him alone with a total stranger in the middle of the woods . . . tied to the tree with handcuffs, naked with peanut butter smeared over him . . . he was left at the mercy of whomever found him. They could take photographs. They could fuck him. Lance knew his parents wouldn’t be back until Monday, and Shiro . . .

Keith never told Shiro he was coming to stay, because they wanted the Friday to be spent uninterrupted with lots of time to play with Gunther! A cold panic struck through Lance, as he screamed out to Keith for help, but Keith was already out of sight and beyond being heard, with only his footsteps visible in the lingering mud. Lance yanked hard at the handcuffs, as tears fell down his cheeks and his small feet pushed and kicked at the ground, but he only succeeded in building a small pile of dirt and digging himself into a small rut.

“Hey, I’m not here to hurt you,” said the voice.

A dark shadow was cast over Lance. He saw a tall man standing before him, with his trousers unzipped and a large cock standing out fully erect, and it sat nestled between a beautiful thatch of black curls, above heavy testicles that fell lower than expected. The cock curved like a banana, with the flared mushroom head leaking out clear liquid, and a thick vein throbbed along the underside. It was far larger than Keith, enough that Lance wondered whether he could take it all in his throat without massive jaw ache.

The man came over to kneel beside him, while slapping his legs to bring Gunther close, and it was only then that Lance focussed on the huge muscles that bulged from every limb, while the black hair on his head flopped forward in a style similar to Keith on top, but the sides were cut so close and looked so masculine. Lance groaned with arousal, as his cock hardened at the sight of one so strong above his prone form. He licked at his lips.

Lance tugged hard again at the handcuffs, torn between horror and desire. If Shiro said _anything_ to Allura, he would be in a world of trouble! He knew he should be afraid, as his heart raced and adrenaline coursed through every nerve, but equally that cock was leaking that same ‘come’ the older boys talked about . . . _‘it tastes really salty, so my girl always has to spit it out’, ‘I hate when they do that, always sexier when they swallow’_. . .  Lance groaned and spread his legs out of sheer instinct. He tilted his head to the side and fluttered his eyelids.

“You put on one hell of a show,” said Shiro.

Shiro laughed and took the peanut butter. He scooped out a huge amount of the substance, which he quickly smeared over his cock until it was covered a golden brown, and – to prevent the dog from licking any off – he offered the leftovers in the jar to Gunther, who contented himself with trying to lick what he could from the sides. Lance mewled as Shiro pulled at his cock, always twisting with every upstroke with the thumb dipping into the slit, and Shiro rolled his hips into a seductive manner into his closed fist with low grunts.

“W-Where’s Keith?” Lance asked.

“He’s probably back in the cabin,” laughed Shiro. “He’ll be crying in his bedroom, afraid of how I might punish him, but I’ll get back and have a _long_ talk about sex with him, so he’ll know _never_ to put himself in such a dangerous position again. You, though -? You seem to be getting off on this, Lance. Do you want to feel good again? I can make you feel good.”

“I – I’m sorry I was a bad boy,” sobbed Lance. “The boys at school were talking about sex and sharing around magazines, and – and – and it looked fun and we wanted to try some of the things they said . . . like the peanut butter and the blow jobs and handcuffs . . .”

“And what about sex? Did they tell you how much better that feels? Do you know what it means to have a man’s hard cock rammed inside your love-hole? You will feel so full and hot, as your insides milk him for all he’s worth, and – when he’s done – he’ll shoot his load deep inside you and fill you to the brim. You’ll be marked by him. You’ll be his alone.”

“That – That sounds dirty. It – It also sounds . . .” Lance moaned. “I – I want you – I want you to feel good, Shiro. I wanted Keith to feel good, too. If I’m a dirty boy, does that mean everyone feels good and you’ll love me? I want to be yours.”

“Do you want me to show you how good it feels, kitten?”

“Y-You – You can make me feel good?”

Shiro hummed, as he reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a small tube that was quickly uncapped, and – as the scent of cherries filled the air – he squirted some gel onto his fingers and brought them between Lance’s spread legs and parted his cheeks. It was cold and felt weird against his sort and bare skin, so that Lance wondered whether he should have gone with his first instinct and demanded to be released, but the adrenaline rush was so _good_ and no one ever touched him with such softness and patience before. _It felt nice._

“I want to feel good,” gasped Lance.

A chuckle escaped Shiro’s throat. He pressed a finger to Lance’s hole . . . it was a dirty place, not one that should feel good, and he tried to kick away with shakes of his head . . . _‘it’ll feel good, I promise’, whispered Shiro, ‘just push out like you need to poop, relax your muscles, and breathe slow and deep’_. . . Lance followed all advice. He took in a deep breath and spread his legs wide, before pushing out like he needed to use the bathroom.

The finger slid inside with surprising ease. It was uncomfortable, like when the doctor had to check inside him and it felt full to breaking point, but it was also cool with lubrication and somehow warm with the soft finger of such a nice man, and he instinctively flexed his inner walls around the invading digit with a loud gasp. The finger wiggled and twirled, until the hand was turned palm upright, and – with a laugh – Shiro crooked his digit and brushed against a spot inside Lance that had him seeing stars. It was like he reached heaven.

“ _Oh God, so fucking good,_ ” cried Lance.

He was fully hard and arching his back, as he yanked at the handcuffs in a desperate desire to run his hands over Shiro and hold him close, but he was unable to get loose and Shiro was able to use his moment of distraction to slide inside one more finger. It stretched him a little more, until a small sting of pain appeared, but it was nothing compared to the bruises at his wrists and the ache to his shoulders from the pulling movements. Lance panted for breath and locked eyes with Shiro, while grateful they were caught with a bright smile.

Shiro managed to work in a third finger, before he spread his fingers wide, almost like he sought to make a scissor motion with all three, and then went in and out . . . _in and out, in and out_. . . Lance thrust back onto those invading digits, until more lubrication was squirted inside and a fourth finger rounded the experience. The sting of pain was more like a slight tearing as Lance gritted his teeth and braced himself, and he panted through the discomfort.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Shiro doing something to Gunther. The dog was panting just as much and appeared to be hopping around on all fours, while his thing was now _huge_ beyond all measure! It was like someone had skinned a rabbit, like at the butchers, all red and blue and purple like the inside of skin, and it was longer than anything Lance could remember, with thick balls that looked hot and heavy at the base. The tip came into a point, which leaked profuse liquid as Shiro jerked his hand along the slimy cock.

“Gunther will make you feel even better, my love.”

“H-How?” Lance gasped. “I don’t understand.

“Roll over onto all fours like a doggy,” said Shiro. “Quickly.”

Lance obeyed. It made his hands criss-cross awkwardly in front of him, as the chain of the handcuffs rattled and tightened around the branch, and his hole grew empty and cold without the finger deep inside to provide needed stimulation. He stayed in place, until followed shuffling noises behind him. Gunther soon was at his back, where furry legs brushed against his naked and muddy limbs, and – with a yelp of pain – two clawed paws started to scratch at his back, as Gunther tried to grab for purchase on soft brown skin. It hurt!

He nearly rolled over, but – before he could – something hot pressed against him. It was at his hole and teased the swollen rim with a wet touch, before it slowly slid inside and filled him to the point of breaking, as he cried out in pleasure and clawed at the dirt below. Gunther was hopping from hind leg to hind leg, as his front paws balanced him on Lance’s back, and he was thrusting fast in and out with wild abandon inside that tight hole.

It was so good. It was perfect!

Lance thrust back in time to the rutting dog. High-pitched whine spilled from his lips, as the dog panted hot and moist breath at the back of his neck, and it was all he could do to stay conscious as he felt dog-dick pounding deep inside his boy-hole. The occasional bit of drool would roll onto his shoulder, while Gunther hit all the best places inside him and stretched him more than ever imagined, and Lance was soon seeing stars from the absolute pleasure.

He barely noticed when another cock brushed his lips, but opened out of instinct alone. It slid in unto the hilt, where thick pubic hair tickled his nose and sweat filled his senses, and he realised he was being fucked from both ends at once, as Shiro throat-fucked him in time to the dog in his behind. The cock tasted a mixture of sweet and salty, as the pre-come spurted down his throat in regular bursts, while his jaw ached with the force of straining open to accommodate such girth. He would gag each time the head struck his throat.

“God, Lance,” sighed Shiro. “I couldn’t ask for better!”

A familiar tingle ran through Lance. It was building in his stomach, as his cock twitched and sweat broke over his flushed and heated skin, and – with a loud whine from Gunther – something hot and liquid flooded his insides to the point he feared his distending stomach might burst open, and the pressure led him to wanting to poop. He groaned in sheer pleasure, until something swelled and inflated at the base of his anus, and a stab of pain merged with the absolute bliss to bring him to a near breaking point. He was nearly seeing stars.

“Dogs have a knot, sweetness. He’s tied to you.”

It was thick and heavy, like someone had rammed a fist inside him or as if he really needed to take the world’s biggest poop, and Lance could only groan and gurgle around the cock in his mouth, as he wanted nothing more than to let the moment drift on into forever. He was so close to coming, while Gunther only added to the sensations by climbing off his back and spinning around, so that they were now anus to anus with his tail swatting at Lance’s back and the knot keeping all that vast come from spilling out over the swollen edges.

Shiro was the next to come. He screamed out so loud that it hurt Lance’s ears, before ropes of the promised come flooded his mouth until – as he retched and gagged – he had to stop swallowing and spit some out from his mouth . . .it was white, like snow, and not yellow like pee, but it also tasted like salted caramel. Lance wanted more. He opened his mouth wide again, but Shiro grabbed at his hair and sprayed come all over his face.

A thick rope coated his eye, which brought a painful sting and lots of tears, but it also was nice and warm over his cheeks and marked him in a way nothing else ever had, and Lance licked his lips around his mouth in search of more droplets, while moaning from absolute ecstasy as his orgasm hit not long after Shiro’s cock started to deflate. The hands in his hair loosened up and his head dropped down onto the tree root with a hard slam, while he finally let out an earth-shattering scream and came so hard his vision turned white.

“Oh my God,” spat Shiro.

Lance clenched around the dog knot in his anus, while his body shivered and shook on the woodland ground, and his eyes rolled back into his head, as his cock jerked with the best dry-come of the day so far, while drool spilled out from his opened mouth. The pleasure was more than he could bear, as the afterglow filled him like a drug from heaven. He smiled aimlessly with eyes dilated and chest heaving with pants, while Shiro brushed back his sweat-and-come soaked hair from his forehead. Lance moaned, too fatigued to move.

“That’s my cue to leave, darling.”

He could barely speak, but he could feel the knot still in him. A spark of fear tore at him, as Lance listened to Shiro pulling up his zipper and tucking himself away, and a part of him wondered whether Gunther would be stuck to him forever . . . he would have to explain to his sister, to the doctors, to the police . . . people would think him a freak! He let his hands brush against the dirt, as he let out a long mewl and tried to fight his restraints, but Shiro simply shushed him and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead with a chuckle.

“I – I can’t stay here forever,” murmured Lance.

“Gunther will deflate after ten or twenty minutes,” promised Shiro. “He will come home and I’ll give him a bath ready to go home tomorrow, but I rang your sister and she tells me that you’re here for the whole weekend, and – well – you look so fuckable, Lance. I’ve also never met anyone that seems so up to being fucked, too, so I thought I’d leave you here a while.”

“But – But what if someone sees me like this? What happens?”

“This isn’t usually a hiking trail, but I’ve invited a few likeminded friends to take a hike here, and I’ve not told them why in particular . . . thought it’d be a nice surprise . . . I have staggered the times, though, so you’ll get a nice long marathon of sex tonight.”

“H-How long? I – I need to sleep. I feel . . . full . . . happy.”

“I’ll be back tomorrow night to let you out.”

Lance groaned as he clenched around Gunther inside him. He could only listen as Shiro took the peanut butter, rucksack, and the key to the handcuffs with him, while he dropped by a couple of bottles of water and a lunchbox filled with high-protein bars. A few penis-shaped toys and squirt-bottles and strange clamps were dropped beside him, along with things he could not recognise and little squares of foil, and then Shiro wrote something on his back with a felt pen, before slapping his buttocks hard with a laugh and walking away.

“You are going to _love_ what’s coming up, if you loved that.”

Lance could not argue. He could only smile . . .


End file.
